Reflejo
by AnDrAiA-001
Summary: ONESHOT. Mi Reflejo, la verdad. Yo.


**REFLEJO**

* * *

Las partes que estén entre ' ' es lo que habla Akane.

Entre ( ) pensamientos

* * *

Aquí estoy sentada frente a mi escritorio, con una sonrisa que seguramente más de uno calificaría de 'estúpida'. Que equivocado estaría quién así lo hiciese; a no ser que pensara que estar enamorada es algo que puede llevar el calificativo de 'estúpido'. 

Es de noche, bastante tarde. Todos están durmiendo. Fuera llueve.

Observo las pequeñas gotitas transparentes deslizándose por el cristal de mi ventana. Me encanta mirarlas, me encanta la lluvia, me gusta sentir esas gotitas sobre mi piel, humedecer mi cabello, resbalar por mis mejillas, refrescarme; realizar un acto de la más natural purificación.

Enfoco mi mirada sobre mi reflejo en el cristal. Miro a esa mujer que está frente a mí, por que ella ya no es más una niña, dejó de serlo hace tiempo.

No me reconozco, no me identifico con ella, no creo ser ella. Es demasiado vulnerable, frágil… ¿Por qué es así? Yo no soy así, yo soy una mujer fuerte, que puede valerse por sí misma, que no necesita ayuda de nadie.

Indago en la mirada bronce de mi reflejo; y solo encuentro soledad. Pero yo no estoy sola, tengo una familia y tengo a mis amigos de la escuela. Eso es, esa no puedo ser yo.

Sí, sus rasgos son los míos, puede que parezca ser yo, pero es imposible, ella y yo somos totalmente opuestas.

Continúo observándola, sus finos rasgos, su tez blanca… Las gotas se deslizan delante de ella, por el cristal.

Me mira como yo a ella, sus ojos se posan en mis labios, recorren mi nariz y me desafía con la mirada. ¿Por qué me desafía? Ella es débil, yo soy fuerte, no puede desafiarme, no debe desafiarme pero…, entonces… ¿Por qué lo está haciendo¿Qué pretende?

Su mirada se vuelve suave, adelanta su mano hacia mí, y yo conduzco la mía al encuentro con la suya. Acariciamos juntas el cristal, dejando resbalar nuestros dedos sobre él, hasta dejarlos caer sobre el escritorio. Sus ojos me dicen que está triste. Ladeo ligeramente mi cabeza y le susurro '¿Por qué estás triste?' No puedo evitar compadecerme de ella… Demuestra su debilidad ante mi, su adversaria; el mayor error que ha podido cometer. Yo sin embargo, no hago eso, no demuestro mis debilidades a los demás.

Sus labios se mueven fantasmagóricamente, pero no emiten ningún sonido. Yo se qué está diciendo, consigo oír lo que dice, sin estarlo diciendo.

Sus ojos se abren ligeramente, como los míos. Un aluvión de recuerdos azota nuestra mente… La muerte de una madre, la tristeza de un padre, la frialdad de una hermana… Sus ojos se transforman en un mar de lágrimas. ¿Por qué siento húmedo mi rostro? Llevo mis manos hasta mis mejillas, ella imita mi movimiento, ambas apartamos esas gotitas de nuestra piel. '¿Por qué me haces llorar?' de la misma manera que antes, mueve sus labios y susurra a la nada lo que yo consigo oír. 'Siempre estás ahí molestándome'. Ante mi respuesta, sus ojos cobre empiezan a fundirse en ira.

Nos observamos de esa forma durante unos segundos. Escucho el sonido del agua cayendo sobre la tierra, sobre el tejado, sobre el cristal. Ella sigue ahí, no se ha movido. 'Olvidalo' le digo… Su silenciosa voz recorre mi mente, reprochándome. 'Yo no soy débil como tu' El tono de mi voz fue especialmente despectivo. Otra vez mi rostro estaba húmedo. Ahora ninguna de las dos lleva sus manos a las mejillas para retirarlas.

Pronuncia su nombre. 'No hagas eso'. Sus párpados se cierran, intentando no dejar escapar más cristalinas que recorrieran el camino de las anteriores. Vano intento de ambas.

'¿Miedo?' Ella armoniza esa palabra, mientras abre los ojos, haciendo que yo también los abra. 'Yo no estoy sola' Sí, quiere confundirme, quiere hacerme creer que esa soy yo. 'Yo no hago que los demás se alejen' Sus ojos son interrogantes y acusadores 'Yo no le alejo, le quiero' Me doy cuenta de que he cometido su error, he demostrado mi debilidad ante ella. De nuevos sus rosados labios se mueven, acariciando el aire insonoro. Mis ojos se empequeñecen tenuemente 'no' digo rotunda 'no le importo' niega mi propia negación 'por que es su deber' mis ojos vuelven a fijarse en los suyos. Parece aturdida.

Su mirada denota impotencia y su boca se mueve de nuevo, fantasmal… 'Mentira, él no quiere a una mujer como tú, quiere a una mujer fuerte' se endurece su mirada, sus labios silencian en el aire una gran verdad a la que yo respondo 'Pero yo le tengo y tú no'. Miente, está mintiendo, lo que está diciendo no puede ser verdad 'Él es mío' susurro furiosa. Ella me responde de la misma forma; sus ojos destellan felicidad. ¿Por qué¿Por qué? 'Yo soy sincera con él, confío en él' lágrimas cristalinas bañan su rostro, amargas… mezclándose con las gotas de agua de lluvia 'Te rechazará' Suplicante solloza, acariciando el aire con el silencio de sus palabras. Mis mejillas vuelven a humedecerse por su culpa. Hiriente, duele… Todo lo que dice. 'No puedo…'

Levanto la mirada clavándola en ella. De nuevo ladeo mi cabeza, observo sus ojos cobre. Sigo viendo a una extraña, esa mujer que quiere salir de dentro de mí, que suplica que la deje salir. No puedo hacer eso.

Habla a la nada, dejando llegar su muda voz a mi 'No puedo perderle…' Me observa dulce y tierna.

'Ayúdame…' Sonrío y ella conmigo. Hemos sellado nuestro pacto.

Desvío la mirada, hacia arriba, y encuentro unos ojos zafiro acompañándome. No se desde cuando están ahí, pero ligeramente asustada vuelvo mi mirada rápidamente hacia los ojos cobre de ella. Buscándola; pero ya no está. Ella no está. Ahora solo estoy yo y algo diferente hay en mí. Sonrió cómplice hacia la visión de mi reflejo.

- ¿Estás bien?

Busco de nuevo esos ojos marinos, dueños al completo de mí. Hallándolos preocupados…

- Sí… - susurro

- ¿Segura?

Me pongo en pie, sin dejar de mirar al cristal. Le observo un momento. Las gotas de lluvia se deslizan sobre su sombrío reflejo.

- Ahora estoy bien… - giro sobre mi y quedo casi frente a él, ligeramente a su izquierda. (Ahí viene…) Las lágrimas se apoderan de mis ojos y se recrean en deslizarse por mis mejillas. Sus ojos zafirinos dejan entrever que está asustado, pero intenta mantener su posición de fortaleza. Se acerca y me rodea con sus siempre protectores brazos. Ya no hay resistencia, ella está ahí y es nuestro pacto.

Me abrazo a él y continúo llorando. Acaricia mi cabello y me mece suavemente a la vez que un íntimo – Shhh – escapa de sus labios. Me tranquilizo paulatinamente mientras susurro – no me dejes… - una y otra y otra vez; ahogándolo entre sollozos.

- No voy a dejarte… - su voz es tranquila y suave, casi parece que teme lastimarme.

Me separo suavemente y miro hacia sus ahora oscuros ojos zafiro - ¿Me lo prometes? – pregunto tímida.

El sonríe, acaricia mis mejillas con ambas manos y desliza sus pulgares sobre ellas para retirar mis lágrimas

– Lo prometo… - susurra

Al mirar esos ojos la necesidad de desahogarme inunda mi cuerpo, fluye como la misma sangre que transcurre por mis venas. De nuevo cristalinas lágrimas recorren mis mejillas, brotando de mis ojos.

- No, no… - dice el tomándome en sus brazos - … tranquila… - sus manos acarician mi espalda - shhh… - me encamina hacia la cama para sentarnos. Continuamos abrazados durante un íntimo y reconfortante tiempo. Ejerce una ligera presión sobre mí, haciéndome quedar recostada sobre la cama, preparada para sumergirme entre sus sábanas – Descansa… - susurra en mi oído.

Pero ni ella ni yo le dejaremos ir, no ahora. No sin decirle que ambas le necesitamos…

- Te necesito a mi lado… - susurro ahogadamente mientras aprieto, casi inapreciablemente, más mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Noto como una sonrisa sincera y tranquila se forma en sus labios.

- Yo… también… - se separa de mi oído y queda frente a mí.

- Gracias… - ladea su cabeza en forma negativa.

- Gracias a ti… - acomoda el edredón sobre mí. Acaricia con el dorso de su mano mi mejilla en una caricia única, tierna, sincera, cariñosa… - Buenas Noches.

Le observo sumergirse en las sombras, abrir la puerta y salir del dormitorio silenciosamente, de la misma forma que entró.

El silencio reina, solo interrumpido por el picoteo de las gotas de agua de lluvia. Observo el reloj de mi mesita de noche. Ella está ahí, aparece de nuevo. Su mirada: sincera, amistosa y agradecida. Sonríe tierna y feliz. Su reflejo se desvanece y se transforma en MI reflejo. Ella no volverá, por que ella soy yo. Por que ella está en mí, en mi interior… solo debo dejarla salir como ahora, debo cumplir nuestro pacto...

Tiene razón, él también la quiere por que, dentro de su debilidad, es la más fuerte de las dos. Por que el la conoce, el sabe que ella estaba ahí, la ha visto en ocasiones en que pudo conmigo. Es la única que ha pronunciado lo que siente, la que ha ayudado a la fuerte mujer que se negaba a hacerlo, a finalmente pronunciarlo.

Por que es la única… y soy **YO**.

* * *

Autor: AnDrAiA / Escrito:12 de Septimebre de 2003 / Corregido:12 de Septiembre de 2003/ Edición para: FanFiction

* * *

De acuerdo, podéis matarme... Pero comprenderme, lo escribí el Jueves de madrugada , uno de esos momentos de inspiración... Es posible que alguien no lo haya entendido así que por si acaso os doy una pequeña explicación por si no habéis captado esa parte.

Bueno, todos sabemos que Akane se hace la fuerte ante los demás, aparenta siempre estar contenta y nunca, nunca reconoce lo que siente por Ranma.

Bien, es algo metafórico todo esto. El reflejo de Akane es ella: la Akane que sufre, que llora, que se siente sola, que quiere decirle a Ranma lo que en verdad siente. Y la Akane 'real', por decirle de alguna forma, es la Akane fuerte y aparentemente risueña, la Akane Orgullosa.

Creo que con esto es suficiente para que cada uno interprete la historia...

Por favor, no dudéis en enviarme vuestros comentarios, impresiones, críticas... Es importante para un autor saber las opiniones de las personas que se molestan en prestar atención y leer lo que uno escribe.

**AnDrAiA **


End file.
